It is known for a refrigerator to include a water dispenser. It is additionally known for a refrigerator to include a system by which water can be chilled within a chilled cavity of the refrigerator and transported through ambient conditions to a water dispenser positioned within a door of the refrigerator or inside the chilled cavity of the refrigerator.